


touch me baby (can't you see i'm not afraid)

by MajaLi



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajaLi/pseuds/MajaLi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike is a bit of a size queen, Harvey is nervous about indulging him, and somehow they both get Feelings all over everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	touch me baby (can't you see i'm not afraid)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jtsbbsps_dk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jtsbbsps_dk/gifts).



> A bit of indefensible smut from quite a while back, cleaned up and finally posted to AO3 (you may have already read it [here](http://maja-li.livejournal.com/62432.html) at my LJ). Cheers to jtsbbsps_dk for the original prompt ;) Title is from "Touch Me" by The Doors

Mike's fingers are longer than Harvey's -- but Harvey's fingers are thicker. Which works out perfectly because yeah, okay, Harvey likes prostate stimulation as much as the next guy and yeah, it feels great when he's got Mike's long, slim fingers pushed up inside him, stroking that perfect spot over and over again. But Mike…Mike is all about _stretch_. And Harvey is always interested to know how much he can take -- except, Harvey is protective, too, and he wants Mike to stretch because Mike _likes_ it and it's good for him, not because he thinks he needs to hurt himself impressing Harvey.

So they have arguments. Like this one, in the middle of the store, when Mike sees a new dildo (one of those ridiculous black silicone things with names like "Widowmaker" and "The Cannon") that's thicker than his bicep, and begs Harvey to buy it for them. Harvey stares at him, torn, because Mike would look so gorgeous stretched around it, shaking apart and gasping into their sheets, but Harvey also can't shake the image of Mike pushing himself too far, of a gasp that had more pain than pleasure, and the blood, just a tiny smear of it but burned onto white sheets in Harvey's memory, from the one time Harvey let Mike push him back. So he tries to drag Mike away from the dildos altogether, which naturally leads Mike to dig in his heels, and get defensive, and accuse Harvey of not trusting him.

It's so far from the truth Harvey would laugh, if he wasn't starting to feel sick.

So he snaps at Mike for being a spoiled brat, and buys the damn dildo. And it sits in their toy box for _months_. And Harvey never uses it, and Mike never mentions it, until one day he leaves the office early and Harvey comes home to see him face down on the bed with a pillow under his hips, four of those long, slim fingers twisting inside himself, his hand glistening with lube up to the wrist, and that goddamn dildo lying on the bed beside him.

For a second, Harvey thinks, _I'm going to snap_ , and he thinks about climbing onto the bed and snarling something about, _fine, you want it so bad, then take it_ , and fucking Mike with the dildo until he's stretched out and sobbing with want, so thoroughly opened up, so loose, that Harvey won't be able to fuck him for a week.

Harvey doesn't do that.

Instead, he steps soft and silent into the bedroom, the rustle of his clothes as he undresses hidden under Mike's incessant moaning, so that Mike (with his eyes screwed shut, god, he always does that and it drives Harvey crazy because he wants to _see_ ) has no idea Harvey's there until Harvey's palm lands huge and warm on the small of his back. Mike startles, starts to jerky up with a little mewling noise, but Harvey stills him with a hand over his eyes (because fine, all right, if that's the way Mike wants it then that's the way he can have it; if Harvey is honest he's never really been able to deny him anything) and picks up the dildo and the lube, smearing the blunt, back tip of it until it gleams and gently pulling Mike's fingers away from himself so that Harvey can tease the dildo against his hole.

"I wouldn't," Mike gasps, high and broken into the sheets beside his head, "I wouldn't, not without you, I promise, I just wanted to...to think about it..." He breaks off with a whine as Harvey starts to work the thing into him, rocking his wrist back and forth until the rounded tip can squeeze into Mike's too-tight body, lube squishing out around the edges and running in viscous trails down toward Mike's balls.

Harvey scoops it up and smears it around Mike's hole, trying to ease the passage of this impossibly huge thing into Mike's body, but he knows, Mike knows, they both know that in the end Mike will just have to open up and take it. And he does, inch after inch, his hole turning puffy and red and fucked-out-looking as Harvey grinds the dildo deeper into him. By the time it's inside him all the way, fake, silicone balls thudding obscenely against Mike's own, Mike's cock is mostly flaccid — but he's still making those wonderful, trembling noises, his thighs still shaking with the effort of holding himself still, of not pushing backwards over and over until he breaks open against the unforgiving stretch.

So Harvey leaves the thing in him, holding it inside with the bare pressure of one thumb, the rest of his hand splayed out and braced on Mike's ass cheek, and reaches around to take Mike in hand. Harvey's palm is still slick with lube, and it's hard to get a grip, Mike's cock dangling limply and slipping out of his grasp. But he manages it after a few tries, and starts stroking Mike, working his palm along the slowly thickening shaft and letting his fingertips brush over the head until Mike is hard again and thrusting into his grip.

And that — that's perfect, yes, because Harvey just has to keep his hand on Mike's ass, every jerk of MIke's hips as he fucks Harvey's fist making the thing inside him shift and rock and _press_ and it isn't long before Mike sobs out a moan, and grinds himself into Harvey's firm, unyielding grip, and comes all over himself.

Mike's knees buckle, and Harvey has to scramble to catch him, laying him down carefully on his side so his spent, sensitive cock doesn't rub against the sheets. Mike sobs when Harvey pulls the thing out of him, his grip twisting in the sheets; and even though it's only late afternoon Harvey doesn't hesitate before climbing under the covers and curling up behind him. But he should have known better — because Mike is a stubborn, willful _child_ , and when he feels the hot press of Harvey's erection against the small of his back (and how could Harvey not be hard after that, Jesus Christ, he was a prosecutor, not a saint), he shifts and spreads his legs and tries to squirm his way onto Harvey's dick.

Of course, he's too sore for that, his muscles too soft and pliant and fuck-loose, but turns his head and whines wordless complaint into the underside of Harvey's jaw until Harvey sighs and slips just the tip of himself into Mike's stretched out hole. Mike tries for more, of course, because he wouldn't be Mike if he didn't try, but Harvey holds him down until he stills, and murmurs, "I won't even be able to feel you, kid"

"You will," Mike moans, "You will, I promise, I'll make it tight for you," and how can Harvey say no to that? So he pushes inside, as gently as he can, while Mike scrunches his face in a way that makes Harvey just want to kiss the lines away and bites his lip, and Harvey feels the barest flutter of pressure around his cock. He thrusts, just a little, and there's another flutter, and another, but then Mike makes a choking, pained noise and Harvey pulls out with a growl.

"Don't push it," he hisses, digging his teeth into Mike's earlobe until he's sure Mike will remember — but he's not entirely heartless. He nudges back in, just the tip of himself, the barest whisper of penetration, holding Mike in place with an unyielding hand on his hip, and jerks off with his bowed head pressed into back of Mike's shoulder until he comes into Mike in a series of ragged, rhythmic spurts.

Mike's surprised, pleased moan is gratifying even in afterglow, as Harvey wraps his arm more fully around Mike's waist and tugs him back into what an incautious observer might call a cuddle, hooking his chin over Mike's shoulder so he can murmur, "You _are_ spoiled, you know."

And the smugness, the sure, bone-deep satisfied knowledge in Mike's voice makes warmth well up in Harvey's chest, when he murmurs back, "Yeah. I know."


End file.
